Special Gift
by uRufu-chwan
Summary: What kind of gift will Luffy give for Vivi's birthday? Curious? CLICK TO FIND OUT! LuffyVivi


YAA~Y!! My special fic for Vivi!! Happy Birthday, Vivi!!  
It's a LuVi fanfic (can't help it, I'm a huge LuVi fan =P). If you don't like this pairing, TRY TO READ IT!! I'm sure you'll like them!! (How can't you like them?? They're sooooo right together!! X3)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and the characters. I wish I do =/

**Special Gift**

"Where's everyone?"

There was nobody in Vivi's sight. She was searching for her nakamas.

"Nami-san?" she searched in girl's room, but Nami wasn't there.

"Luffy-san? Usopp-san? Tony-kun?" she searched to the deck, but she got zero for result.

"Sanji-san? Mr. Bushido?" they also weren't on the crow's nest.

"Hey hey hey hey! They won't leave me alone like this, especially in my birthday!" she thought, tried to calm herself.

There was only one place that she hadn't inspected. Kitchen.

"I hope they're all in the kitchen."

She immediately approached the kitchen. When she opened the door, she saw nothing.

"Where's the light?" she came in to turn on the light, but she stopped when suddenly she heard Luffy yelling from inside the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VIVI!!!!!!!"

"Baka!!! I said we should wait until Vivi turn on the light!!" Nami punched Luffy right on his head.

"Ouch! But she's already there!!" he pouted.

"No! We must make her surprised!"

"Ahou Luffy!! We have planned it for a week! Now it's ruuuined!!" Usopp pinched Luffy's cheeks.

"But I didn't mean it! I also want to make her surprised!!"

"We do too!! But not in your way, Luffy!!" they all pinched Luffy's face.

"A-ano.. Minna-san.." Vivi tried to calm her nakamas.

"A? V-Vivi.. We're sorry.." Nami tried to explain all, but was interrupted by Sanji.

"Actually we want to make a surprise party for your special seventeenth birthday, Vivi-chwan. But this ahou has ruined all." Sanji approached her then took her hand and kissed it. "We're sorry, Vivi-chwan."

"No, it's okay. Really. I'm happy you guys remember my birthday." she sweatdropped from Sanji's previous action.

"Vivi.." Luffy approached her. "I.. I'm sorry. I've ruined everyone's plan for your birthday.."

"It's okay, Luffy-san. You've made me surprised by your yell, though." she laughed.

"Mma, let's continue the party already." Zoro suggested.

"Good idea. Vivi, happy birthday!" Nami hugged her tightly.

"Happy birthday, Vivi-chwaaan!!" Sanji tried to hug Vivi, but he was punched on the face by Nami. "Stay away from her, Sanji-kun."

"Vivi!!" Chopper and Usopp run to her then hugged her, accidentally stomped Nami's feet. "Haappyy birthday!!"

"Ouch!! Watch out your ways, ahou!!" Nami yelled'

Zoro only smirked. "Happy birthday, Vivi."

"Minna.. Thank you very much. This is amazing. I'm very happy." Vivi smiled brightly. "I thought you've left me alone in this ship. I've searched everywhere, but I couldn't find any of you."

"Of course not, Vivi. We remember your birthday, that's why we've planned this surprise party for a week." Nami said.

"Let's start the party!!" Luffy yelled.

"Don't decide it by yourself!! You've ruined our plan!!" they all (except Vivi) punched him hard.

"Oooooowwwww…. I already said sorry.. Why you guys still punch me.."

Vivi giggled. "Luffy-san, lets start the party already."

Luffy came back in a bright smile. "Of course!!"

* * *

Everyone was partying in the kitchen. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were dancing around like idiots, made the others burst into laughs. Sanji had made a huge special birthday cake for Vivi, but the cake immediately eaten by Luffy, which made Sanji kicked him outside the kitchen. Everyone laughed by the scene.

It was time to give the gifts. Nami gave her a beautiful bracelet which was the same as hers. She called it "Bracelet of friendship". Sanji gave her a diamond ring (Where did he buy it?? And where did he get all the money?? Well, don't mind it. It's a fanfic anyway.). Zoro only gave her a birthday card. Chopper gave her vitamin to keep her always fresh. Usopp gave her a brand new peacock string which made by himself. And Luffy?

"Eeerr.. I'm sorry Vivi. I can't give you anything. I was confused what I must give for you."

"It's okay, Luffy-san. I didn't expect any gift from you. I understand."

"Luffy, why didn't you ask some help if you were confused what gift you should gave for her? Look at Zoro. That idiot uncreative man can give her a birthday card ("Shut up!!" Zoro yelled at Nami). Why you can't?" Nami asked Luffy.

"I-I.."

"It's okay, Nami-san. I'm happy with your gifts. And I know Luffy-san is not that type of a man who-can-easily-think-of-what-gift-he-should-give-to-his-friend, isn't it right Luffy-san?"

"Yeah.."

"Alright, everyone!! Thank you very much for the party!!" Vivi said happily

"You're welcome, Vivi-chwan. You really deserve it." Sanji answered.

"It's time to go to bed already. Tomorrow we will depart from this island. We must go to Alabasta as soon as possible."

"Alright. Come on guys. Let's get some sleep." Usopp said to the guys.

"Come on, Vivi." Nami said.

"Hai."

* * *

Vivi couldn't sleep that night. She wanted some fresh air. Slowly, she exited her room, trying not to wake Nami. Then she walked to the deck. The night wind blew her hair softly.

"Today I turn to seventeen.." she thought. " I'm getting older, yet my country hasn't be saved.." A single tear ran through her pale cheek. "Father.. Wait for me. I'll be back and save our country immediately.."

"Aren't you asleep, Vivi?" a voice called her from behind.

"Eh?" she turned her head. "Luffy-san?"

"Why don't you sleep?" he asked.

"I can't. I have lots of thought."

"Thoughts?" he approached her. "What thoughts?"

"N-Nothing. Really."

"Is that so? Oh, I see.. None of my business, I think."

"It's not like that, Luffy-san. I was just.. thinking of my country. Now I'm already seventeen, but until now I haven't succeed to save my country. Here we were partying, happy without thinking about any problems. But what about Alabasta? The people suffer because of Crocodile! I can't let it happen for any longer!"

He sighed. "You're wrong, Vivi."

"Eh?"

"Don't say we're not thinking any problems. We're always thinking about you! We really want to help you and save Alabasta. You're not alone, Vivi."

"L-Luffy-san.."

"We're nakama, right?"

"Y-Yes.." she blushed. "Thanks, Luffy-san."

"Yep."

They became quiet for awhile, but then Vivi started to ask the same question for Luffy.

"And you, Luffy-san, what are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep either. Just not like usual. And I felt like going here. It's a perfect time, right?" he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't sleep and we come to this place. Is it a coincidence?"

"Hahaha.. Yeah you're right.." she laughed. Luffy chuckled hearing her laughter.

"Oh yes, by the way, I haven't given you a gift."

"You don't have to give me anything, Luffy-san."

"Really? But I already remember what I must give for you."

"Really?" she stared at Luffy. "But you said that you were confused what gift you should give to me."

"Yeah, but now I know." he took her hand. "I'll give my special gift."

She blushed, "W-What is it?"

He held Vivi's cheek with his other hand, "This." He gave a sweet yet passionate kiss to her lips. Vivi was really shocked. She didn't know what to do at that time, but slowly she relaxed then clinging on his neck. After several seconds, they broke apart.

"Well, how was it?" he grinned.

She was speechless.

"Hahahaha!! Look at your face! It's really funny!" he laughed at her face.

"Funny? W-Wha- Just what the hell did you do to me??" she pushed him hard.

"Kissed you, I think." he said with his innocence face.

"Why did you do that?? Do you know what it means??"

"Of course I know. It's a gift from me."

"But I mean, why did you give me a kiss?? Do you know how it really means to me??"

"It really means to you? Thank God, I'm relieved." he smiled.

"Relieved?"

"Weeks ago I came to Nami's room then I found a book on her desk. The title is "Special gift for the one you love the most". I read it a little, it said that one of the most special gift for the one you love the most is a kiss. It said that we must give all of our heart to pour it to the kiss. That's what I did to you before." He explained.

"Th-The one you love the most?"

"Yep. It's you, Vivi. You are the one I love the most. That's why I kissed you. I want to give a special gift for the one who I love the most."

"I-I.. Luffy-san, it's.. Does that mean that you love me?"

"Of course!! I wouldn't kiss you if I wasn't love you." He pouted.

"L-Luffy-san..!!" she hugged him eagerly, made him startled. "Thank you very much!! I love your gift the most!! I love you too!!"

"R-Really?? Wow!! Great!! I did it!!"

They laughed together, very happy.

**~End!~**

* * *

Done done done!!  
How's it? Tell me what you think^^!!

Actually I wanted to post it in February 2, right in Vivi's birthday.. But I got stuck, and my computer was brought to my second floor because my house was flooding!! (I live near a river, so when the rain poured really hard, the river became full and couldn't hold enough water anymore.. T.T). So I finished this fic in internet café near my house..

I hope you like it^^. And I'm really sorry with my English.  
Reviews are loved^^


End file.
